


As the Time Passes

by Jakey_kun



Series: The Twists and Turns of Life [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fights, Fluff, Growing Up, Little Kid AU, Love, Short Chapters, Wedding, friends - Freeform, long chapters, through thick and thin until the end!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakey_kun/pseuds/Jakey_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Someday I want us to be like those stars, together forever, and higher than everything and everyone."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Third Grade

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so this is probably going to have more then one chapter as I get new ideas, don't know how long it's going to be, but until the end, enjoy! ^-^

“Dirk?” You face your best friend in the whole wide world. He grunts and faces you, signifying his interest in whatever whimsical nonsense he knows is going to spout from your lips. 

“Yeah, English?” You smile and look up at the stars painted across the building’s ceiling. Your class is visiting the Skaia Museum of Art, history, and science for a special school field trip. 

“Someday I want us to be like those stars, together forever, and higher than everything and everyone, especially bullies.” Wrinkling your nose, you think of the horrible Fifth graders that bullied you when you first moved to Texas. They called you names, and stole your glasses, throwing them somewhere you were never able to find them. That’s actually how you met Dirk, he was the only one who didn’t laugh at your choice of wording and admittedly large front teeth; he simply helped you up from where you had tripped over a branch in a blind panic, and guided you home safely, where your Grandmother rewarded him with dinner, and you with an extra pair of spectacles. You two got to talking the next day at school and found that he only lived a block away from you. After that, the two of you were inseparable. 

“English.” Coming out of your happy-thought stupor with a small jump, you glance around only to find that Dirk has been trying to garner your attention for the last couple of minutes. Smiling sheepishly at him, you wave a hand uselessly. 

“Sorry Dirk, I was quite distracted… What was it that you were saying, good chap?” He smirks and shakes his head slightly. 

“C’mon dude, we’re leaving.” You go to argue with him, when you realize that the rest of your class is almost out the door. Wow, you didn’t think you’d been day-dreaming for that long... How embarrassing! You apologize and race with Dirk, catching up to the last of the students as they climb onto the bus, guided by your beautiful, wonderful teacher; Ms. Serket. You don’t know her first name, but you’re sure it’s just as lovely as the rest of her. Goodness, just the thought of talking to her gets your tongue tied up in knots, let alone asking for her first name! Shaking your head to yourself, you pick an empty seat for yourself and Dirk to share. He raises an eyebrow at you, and tips his head to indicate Ms. S, who as luck would have it, is sitting right across the aisle from you. You elbow him before he catches her attention and stare pointedly out the front window for the remainder of the ride back to school.


	2. Sixth Grade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You swear this boy will be the death of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this chapter's a little longer, but I promise I'll make a /real/ long chapter eventually.

Sighing, you shift on the bench outside of your school’s detention room, hoping the individual on the inside can’t hear you. After all, the only reason you’re here after school hours is because of him. Granted of course, he’s only here because he stood up for you... But it’s not like you planned it or anything! Two lumbering jerks from the Jr. Varsity lacrosse team thought it would be a smashing idea to come and take your lunch, just as you’d gotten everything settled. You stood up to confront one of them, and the next thing you know, your previously unopened chocolate milk has been emptied upon your head. Now of course, you’re no weakling and not one inclined to cry, but the milk did cause a bit of tear leakage. (Or so you’ll swear out until the day you die.) Although before anything could escalate, who else but Dirk Strider-your best friend of 3 years- arrives, blocking you from the two brutes. You can’t believe how cool he was, challenging two guys who were twice the size he was. 

“Now here’s what’s going to happen. Y’all are going to put English’s tray down, step away, and continue on with your pathetic lives, or we can have it out right here.” Did you mention how positively cool your best bro is? Short story shorter, the goons and Dirk fought it out, ending in a detention for Dirk, and a trip to the nurse for them. (Don’t worry, they just needed some ice!) Thus ends the story of why you’ve been stuck in school for an extra hour and a half, on a cold, uncomfortable bench that is absolutely killing your posterior. You swear this boy will be the death of you.

“-Tomorrow.”  
“Yes, Mr. R.” You perk up, it is finally over?   
“English, what are you still doing here?” Ah… Did you forget to mention that he didn’t know you were waiting for him?   
“Well, I just wanted to wait for you... Walk home with you, as a thank-you of sorts.” You smile. He smirks.   
“Sure bro, let’s go.” On the way home, you stop and buy some ice cream, your treat, as a bonus thanks. He thanks you in the best way a Strider can, by nodding, and the both of you continue walking.   
“So, chap, how would you like to come over and play some games on the screen? Maybe a sporting round of Call of Duty?” The corners of his lips twitch down.   
“No can do, Bro wants me to do some shoppin’ and crap for him.” Rolling his eyes, he puts his hands on his hips. “I’m precious cargo though, so if I break something while carrying all the junk food for his fat butt up the stairs, I’m going to need someone to carry me around and cater to my every whim. You up for the job?” You laugh and tell him ‘of course’ even as you tamp down your disappointment. 

Later that night you get a phone call at about nine. Surprised, you answer it, wondering who it could be. Only a few people know your number, and none would call later than 7.   
“Hey English.” The voice is shaky and familiar.   
“Dirk?” He laughs, but it sounds weird to you. “You alright?”   
“Peachy keen, bromine... Although, do you remember earlier when we were talking about you more or less being my caretaker if I broke something while doing stuff for Bro?” Uh-oh. You’re not liking where this is headed.   
“…Yes?”   
“Well, consider today your lucky day, servant.” 

You swear this boy will be the death of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :D Message me on Tumblr or on here if you have any questions, or see something that needs to be fixed! http://jakey-kun.tumblr.com/


	3. Ninth Grade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of High school for these two dorks. Everything will be perfect... Won't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It really means a lot that people are actually reading this.. So thank you guys so much! Y'all make my day every time I see a Kudos or a comment, so thank you again. :D

“This is it! This is the year we’ve been waiting for, Dirk! Look at the lockers, they’re our height! Well, my height at least.” You snicker, not about to let him forget that extra inch between you. Dirk stares at you blankly as you laugh; completely unamused.   
“You might want to calm down, English. You’re practically giving yourself a conniption. It’s just high school.” You pout, crossing your arms.   
“There’s no need to be such a pompous buzzkill. I know we’re only freshman, but think about all the opportunities we’ll have here! They have an archeology club and a robotics club, I mean, this is basically what we’ve been waiting for since we graduated middle school…” You trail off, desperate for him to understand how cool and different and just pure amazing this year is going to be. Taking his hands, you stare at his eyes through his pointed shades until he finally lets out a little sigh.   
“Fine, but if this isn’t the best year of my life, I’m asking for a refund.” You cheer and hug him.   
“You’ll see, today will be the perfect start to our perfect year!”   
∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

You slam your head down onto the table, just barely missing your fish fingers and sauce. Groaning and rubbing your head, you lay there, too disheartened to care about anything.   
“Today is the worst day of my life.” The sound is muffled by your shirt, but you’re pretty sure Strider heard you anyway.   
“Jake, you’ve only been here for 3 1/2 hours.” A crunching sound follows, leading you to believe Dirk has swiped a fish stick and is now munching on it happily.   
“I don’t care, I want to go home.”   
“What happened to the ever optimistic English that I know and love?” Wait, what. He didn’t… Did he? Oh, yes, he was probably speaking in his ironies again. Heh, that Strider.   
“Oh shut it, you. I have bad days too.” He mocks you in a high, shrill voice.   
“Oh Dirk, today’s going to be the best day ever! We’re going to have fun and meet people, and share stories, and knit each other sweaters in a form of friendship. Pip pip!” Oh that’s it! You sit up and growl at him.   
“I don’t sound like that and you bloody well know it, you git!” He raises an eyebrow at your outburst, and you two stare at each other for what feels like eternity until you utter a small ‘pip pip’. The corners of his mouth start twitching, and that completely sets you off. You start laughing, then he starts laughing, and soon the both of you are being stared at like two monkeys in the zoo. (Which if you think about it, isn’t too far from what you two are.) You suddenly feel a lot better, but then again, you know why you were upset in the first place, and you know it’s just a matter of time before your bad mood will settle in. When the bell rings, signaling the end of lunch, you wave to Dirk and head off to your next class with a sigh.   
∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

After school ends, you pick Dirk up from his last class, and the two of you start home.   
“So English, you never told me why the ‘perfect day’ was such a disaster.” Well then… You suppose you had this coming. You cough and look everywhere and at everything except for Dirk.   
“Well, when we came, I was under the impression that we’d have each class together…”  
“And?”  
“And.. Well… Bollocks Strider! I just missed you. There! I said it. You can laugh now.” He stops walking and turns to you.   
“Are you serious man?” You switch your focus so that you’re now staring at your feet, and mumble a quiet ‘yes’. He grasps your chin and pulls it up, so you’re looking at him. He’s pulled up his shades and is giving you a soft smile. Golly… you can’t remember the last time he’s done that around you…   
“It’s okay, Jake. I guess I got caught up and forgot to come see you when I could. I won’t do it again, so stop being all sad and mopey.” He chuckles and lets go of your chin, then throws an arm around your shoulders.   
“If it’s worth anything though… I missed you too.”

You smile all the way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Message me on Tumblr ( http://jakey-kun.tumblr.com/ ) or on here if you see anything that needs fixing, or if you have any comments. Enjoy :)


	4. 12th Grade (Senior year)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fights, Girls, and Relationships, oh my! ( Update)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, we're drawing to a close here. Only one more chapter left after this. Hope you guys enjoyed it, please comment and Kudos, thank you! :D
> 
> **Update** I was going to be mean and keep the final chapter to myself for a while, but it was just staring at me from the 'saved' pile. So you guys get an extra long chapter! .... Yeah, I guess this means part 1 of this series is done. The DirkJake ship has finally set sail.

 ”No.”  
“Jake please, just-“  
“No.”  
“Why n-“  
“NO,” you sigh into the phone, exasperated. “I’m not going to be the skeezer that takes his cousin to prom. I refuse, absolutely not!” It’s quiet on the other line. Oh dear... Maybe that wasn’t quite the right thing to say.  
“And what’s wrong with me, may I ask?” Face palming, you attempt to smooth things over.  
“Nothing Janey, you’re the epitome of loveliness, just the absolute pinnacle of kindness and wonder. Any man would be honored to take you to the prom… I just wouldn’t want to hold you back from all your potential suitors.” The smoothest? It is you, you are the best. Everyone else, stand down. She snorts a little and breaks into the laugh that never fails to make you giggle as well. The one with the little ‘Hoo hoos’ mixed in.  
“Honestly, if you weren’t family, I’d be delighted to take you. But as it is, I must decline with my apologies. I’m sorry Jane, but good luck in your search for a date!” You hang up before she can say anything else, and flop onto your bed with a sigh. Honestly, you love your darling cousin dearly, but perish the thought of you going with her. Besides... You have someone else on your mind. ∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

 

     “Dirk,” you ask. You wave a hand in front of his shades. “Are you even paying attention?”  
“Mhhm, you were talking about snakes; exciting,” he answered. You roll your eyes.  
“You’re not even close, mate. What’s got you so distracted?” You follow his gaze to the restaurant’s ordering station, where the new girl from school is getting some lunch with one of her friends.  
“Oh,” you answer yourself. Dirk hears the bitterness in your voice, and focuses back on you.  
“What’s wrong,” he asked, flatly, though you know he’s concerned.  
“Nothing at all,” you chirp; forcing yourself to smile as he nods. _Only the fact that he’s been drooling over that new girl for a month now._ You mean really, it’s not enough that you have to hear him constantly talking about her, now you have to sit in silence during your lunch break with Dirk so he can ogle her to his heart’s content. It’s disgusting! Speaking of, there he goes watching what’s-her-name again. You clear your throat loudly. No response. You crinkle up paper from your tray. Nothing. You throw the paper at him angrily. That gets his attention.

  “What is your problem, English?!” He chucks it back at you. Oh that’s **_it._** You stand and hiss at him.  
“My problem? _My_ problem?! My only problem is you, Strider! You’ve been constantly ignoring me, and when I try to get your attention, World War friggin’ Z breaks out! We barely see each other outside of school, and the only time we have together _in school_ is during lunch. Instead of talking and asking about each other’s day, we sit in silence because you’re too busy staring at that trashy, blonde, absolutely _trashed_ bimbo!” Panting hard, you realize everyone in the restaurant is staring at you, as the last words of your rant were raised to the point of screaming. You subconsciously unclench your fists, and stare daggers at Dirk. He looks coolly at you and raises an eyebrow, speaking in an icy tone.  
“This is rich coming from the guy who ignored all 3 of his girlfriends and wondered why they broke up with him. Why don’t you get off my back? You don’t own me.” You’ve had enough. You slap him once across the face, hard. He looks shocked for a second before he controls it. Fitting, as you’ve never hit him before. “If that’s the way you feel; like I’m such a clingy, annoying friend… Then maybe we shouldn’t _be_ friends!” He shrugs, and you tense with fury before stomping out the door, avoiding meeting the eyes of anyone in the room.   
 

        Your name is Jake English. You’re a 17 ½ year old boy, who does **not** cry. But today, you bawl.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Pain, regret, and fear. These three emotions run in a loop throughout your heart. _How could you’ve been so extraordinarily stupid? Why did you say that? You should’ve just held it in. Why were you so jealous?_ The questions turn around and around in your mind. You miss him. It’s been three days since the incident, and you miss him terribly. You two have never gone more than a day without speaking. Whenever someone knocks on the door, your heart leaps, thinking that it’s him. It never is. Whenever the phone rings, you grab it eagerly, hoping to hear the voice you want the most. You never do. Your days have been an empty cycle of school, to home, and back again. You don’t talk to anyone, and keep your head and eyes focused downwards. Occasionally you sneak peeks at him out of the corner of your eyes during lunch. He doesn’t sit with you anymore. He sits with that girl, who you hate now with a burning passion. You watch him laugh and joke around with her, the same as he used to do with you. You hate it. The only thing that disrupts your otherwise quiet life is talk of the upcoming prom. You want to go, but you want to go with _him._ You call up your cousin Jane.

   “Hello?” She sounds as cheery as ever.   
“Hi Jane, I was wondering if I could speak with you about something?” You lick your lips nervously, hoping it’s not too late to ask.   
“Oh? What is it,” she asks.   
“I know we had previously discussed this, but I wanted to know if you’d go to the prom with me?”   
“Oh Dear… I’m terribly sorry Jake, but after our previous conversation, I went ahead and found another date.” You close your eyes. Of course it was too late. “It’s alright, Janey, have a good time!”   
“What happened to your d-?” You hang up. You flop back onto your bed, and toss your phone to the side. The doorbell rings. You lay there, you know it’s not him. You hear your Grandmother walking to the door. You sigh and close your eyes.   
“Jake! It’s for you,” she yells. You open your eyes and freeze. Could it be? Your mind racing, you get up and traverse to the front door, hopes high. Your eyes widen.  
  
    “It’s you.” Your disappointment at it not being him is overwhelmed by the fact that the new girl is standing on your front porch. “What are you doing here?” She gives you a small smile and waves.   
“Can I come in?” You hesitate before nodding, and directing her to a chair.  
“Would you like something to drink?” She shakes her head and rubs her hands nervously over her jeans.  
“I’m fine. I need to talk to you though, Jake.” You’re shocked that she knows your name.  “I heard your fight the other day, and I think you guys need to make up.” She takes a deep breath. “I’ve seen you guys around school, and you guys always looked so happy, like two of the best friends in the entire word. Everyone else says that you’ve been inseparable since kindergarten, so to watch you two not talk is painful. Dirk has been trying not to mention you, but I see the way he looks at you when you’re not watching. I also see the way you look at him. This isn’t right... Please go to the prom... I’ll make sure you guys get close enough to talk... Just please, don’t let this be the end of what seems to be an amazing friendship.” She stands up and walks to the front door, leaving you speechless. She smiles again, this time a genuine big one. “Also, I’m not interested in Dirk. He’s not my type, so I’ll forgive you for calling me names.” She winks and leaves, closing the door behind her. ∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞  
 

Two days pass, and all you can think about what she told you. Your friendship is important, and you know you can’t let it end like this. You still have things you need to say. You decide you’ll go to the prom alone, and just wait for an opportunity to talk to Dirk. You’re determined, and as you put on the tuxedo your gram bought for you, you go over what to tell him. After you talked to the girl, you’ve since figured out why you were so jealous. You admit to yourself that you are in love with a Mr. Dirk Strider, and if it’s the last thing you’ll do, by golly, you’ll make him talk to you.   


   An hour after you'd arrived, Dirk and the girl still aren’t here. You’ve been hanging out by the food table, talking to Jane whenever she and her date dance by. You leave and walk to the bathroom, wondering if this all was an elaborate setup. You figure if they aren’t here when you walk back out, you’ll go home. After you do your business, you wash your hands. You hear the door open as you’re scrubbing under your nails. You look up into the mirror to see who’s behind you. You freeze, water still running over your hands.   
“Dirk,” you squeak. He nods slowly at you. Your heart throbs painfully.  
“English.” You quickly shut off the water and dry your hands before turning around.   
“You’re here,” you breathe.   
“Roxy told me something important was going to happen around here.” Roxy? Oh, wait, that must be her name. You stare at each other for what seems like hours before you rush to him, throwing your arms around his shoulders. You’re mortified to find yourself blubbering.  
“I, I thought you weren’t going to come, and then I would’ve had to try again tomorrow, and it would’ve been difficult, and then we wouldn’t have spoken, and you would’ve moved on, and you would’ve gotten married and moved away and had 14 kids that looked just like you.” You’re shaking, and you can’t stop the word vomit, spilling from your mouth. You’re just so _happy._  
“English, what in the ever loving heck are you talking about? I’m not leaving, and I’m definitely not having 14 kids.” He pulls away from your embrace and looks at you. His face softens, and he reaches up to wipe away your tears. “What’s gotten into you?” You sniff pathetically and try again.   
“I missed you, I’m sorry that I said all those awful things, and didn’t apologize. I... I love you Dirk!” You close your eyes waiting for something to happen, anything. It doesn’t. You open your eyes and find him giving you an expression you're unable to read.   
“Repeat that.”   
  
“I Love you. That’s why I got so upset. I thought that g-Roxy was going to take my place, so I got scared and jealous... I’m sorry.” You turn away. “I understand if you don’t want to speak to me again…” No answer. You sigh and begin walking to the door. You are stopped by a hand on your shoulder. “English, wait.” You turn back around.   
“Wha-.” A pair of lips suddenly connect with yours. 10 seconds, 20, 30. The kiss lasts forever and you feel like screaming with joy. It’s happening. You’re finally kissing Dirk Strider, the same boy who's been with you through everything, and the same one you're never going to let go of again. He pulls away and adjusts his shades, slipping them down so you can see the eyes you love so much.   
“I love you too Jake.” You grin and hug him again.   
“What does this make us then.” You ask, breathing in his special scent.   
“D’ya wanna be my boyfriend, English?” You nod emphatically until it feels like your head is going to fall off. You feel giddy and it's the most wonderful thing you've ever experienced. He laughs and pulls away, gripping your hand. You smile at each other while heading back to the gym where the dance is being held. Before you go in, he turns to you.   
“One last thing.” You tilt your head questioningly. “Roxy’s a lesbian.”   
  
Your name is Jake English, and as you walk into prom, holding your boyfriend’s hand, you know everything’s going to be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for sticking with me and waiting while I got my crap together. Y'all are just so perfect. <3


	5. Being an Adult is Always in Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your name is Jake English, and you know you’re not perfect. You’re clumsy, clueless, jealous and goofy, but with Dirk at your side, you feel as though you could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this is really weird. I wasn't even planning on making another chapter to this, but my friend asked me very politely if I could.. So here it is, the very very last chapter of "As the Time Passes." Thank you guys for waiting and sticking with me, and actually giving me kudos. You guys are the best! <3  
> -JK

   Dirk’s cheek is soft as you lovingly place a kiss on it. He’s still asleep, so you know not to apply too much pressure. You study his face; the light from the open window playing across his features, highlighting his freckles, and sending warm tingles of love coursing through you. He’s beautiful. After all the years you’ve been together, you know you’ll never stop being awed at the blonde’s classic beauty. His face is the first thing you see when you wake, and the last thing you see before you go to sleep, and you wouldn’t have it any other way.

Sighing softly, you roll onto your back, mentally preparing yourself for the day. You’re not ready for this. You’re scared, anxious, and a little queasy. What if you make an absolute dunderhead of yourself? What if you trip? What if you stutter and become a blushing fool? You know that Dirk will love you regardless, but you can’t help but be nervous. After all, it’s not everyday you get to marry your best friend.    
     You know that technically, the two of you aren’t supposed to see each other until the big reveal at the altar, but truth be told, you’ve never been all that traditional. If you want to spend  the night in your fiancé's arms, after days of barely seeing each other, who’s really going to stop you? No one that you know. Pulling back the covers slowly, you hesitantly start getting out of bed. You’re careful not to accidentally bump the sleeping lump beside you. You’re almost free, when two warm, muscular arms wrap around your waist. You can’t help it. You smile as Dirk pulls you back to his nicely toned body.    
“Where do you think you’re going, English,” he murmurs sleepily, in that warm, half awake voice you love.    
“I have to start getting ready, love. Weddings don’t just happen, you know.”   
He groans and lets go of you to pull a pillow over his eyes, “We already picked out the flowers, and the cake, and the other meaningless crap.” He sits up suddenly, startling you with half wild, half dazed eyes. “I don’t even  like flowers, Jake! Do you even know how hard it is to listen to some woman yammer on for ages about whether gardenias or lotuses  fit in with our theme of choice?!”     
You wince and pull him into an embrace. “Hush Dirk, it’s over. There’s no more planning.  One more milestone, and then it’s just you and I against the world the way it’s always been, just more official.”  He tucks his head over your shoulder, fitting into the crook of your neck perfectly. You smile.  Maybe 5 more minutes of peace won’t hurt.   
  


* * *

  
You take a deep breath, nervous jitters taking hold of your body and causing you to shake. You can’t do this. All those eyes on you. His eyes on you.  You start gasping quietly and have to hold on to a chair to steady yourself. Oh no. No, no, no. A strong, steady hand on your shoulder calms you. You turn to meet the person connected to the hand. Dave. You breathe out slowly. “I don’t think I can do this.” He raises an eyebrow over his shades. “I’m serious, the pressure’s too high, there are so many things that could go wrong,  what if he’s not ready, what if he grows to hat-” SLAP. You hold your cheek, shocked and in disbelief.   
Dave’s hand is still up from where he slapped you.  
He puts it by his side. “English. It’s a good thing you’re pretty, and that my brother likes you, cos’ you ain’t getting far with that head of yours. The only reason Dirk is going through any of this crap, like planning and actually dressing up and stuff, is because of you. He likes you, numbnuts,  and you like him. So quit being a baby and go marry the douche already!"

You stand there, dumbfounded until a snort breaks through your lips. It’s followed by a laugh and then a full on chortle. You're not exactly sure what's so funny. Maybe it's the fact that Dave used the word 'numbnuts', or because he put all your worries to rest in such a short amount of time, but you can't help but laugh. You giggle and snort until you're holding your stomach and panting.  Once you get yourself under control, you look up at the younger Strider, to find him staring at you with an amused expression, probably at your sudden change of attitude.  **** "C'mon English, I knew I was funny, but this is ridiculous."    
  
You grin and hug him tightly around the waist. “You’re simply the best, thanks Dave!”  He opens his mouth to reply, but before he can, a feminine voice calls through the door, telling you that it’s go time. You let go of Dave and stand before the big oak doors, the only things standing between you and the man of your dreams. Taking a deep breath, you fling them open, not even flinching when the echoing creak they create fills the small church. They don’t matter. Nobody does. Not Jane, Roxy, Dave, John, Jade, or Karkat sitting on the sides beaming at you. Nothing matters, because upon opening those doors, you’d seen him.  Dirk. He’s absolutely gorgeous, standing there in a dashing black suit with an orange tie, fidgeting nervously, and running a hand through his hair. Your heart swells. You run down the aisle, feeling like you have to reach him, have to be close to him, to make everything alright.  The corners of Dirk’s lips turn up as he watches your haphazard sprint. When you reach him, he wraps his arm around your waist and pulls you in, pressing his lips to your temple.   
“In a hurry there, English?”    
He’s gazing at you as if you hold the key to his heart and forevermore will.    
“No, Love. No hurry at all. We have all the time in the world.” 

* * *

****   
  
“May I have this dance?” You pull your new husband close as a slow song comes on. It’s only been a few minutes since the wedding ceremony, but you already can’t wait to get your hands and other various parts of your body on him. A warm thrill sends its way down your spine as you imagine the festivities you have planned for tonight. You halt the subtle swaying the two of you were doing and kiss him on the tip of his nose, ignoring the cheers coming from your closest friends and family. Once you pull away, Dirk cups your cheek.    
“I love you, Jake.”   
You look at him and smile, soft and genuine. “Strider. You’re the one who makes me smile when I want to cry, the only one who can take away my anger and calm me down again.  I love you with all my heart and every time I see you, my heart stutters and races. You’re everything I could’ve asked for, and more. There’s no other way to say it. I love you.”    
The world suddenly starts spinning and you realize Dirk has locked his lips over yours, sending all the emotions you know he’d never express to anyone but you through the kiss. You can feel his joy, but the thing that hits you hardest of all is his love. It surrounds you, and fills you with an elation so high and dizzying, you can barely breathe.   


* * *

****   
Your name is Jake English, and you know you’re not perfect. You’re clumsy, clueless, jealous and goofy, but with Dirk at your side, you feel as though you could be.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well we made it guys, it took a while, but we made it. The DirkJake boat has finally set sail, and is floating somewhere in the pacific.


End file.
